


Take Me Home

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: “Wade…” He clears his throat trying to push back his emotions. “If I go off the handle, you have to take me down. No matter what okay?”Inspired by "We're On A Highway To Hell (With A Little Bit of Heaven) by Dabblingwithwords





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we're on a highway to hell (with a little bit of heaven)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439504) by [dabblingwithwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingwithwords/pseuds/dabblingwithwords). 



> Thank you so much for reading! This was entirely inspired by dabblingwithwords fic and the song Take Me Home by Ryan Dolan (Jess Glynne Cover). It's a great song and the original work is one of my absolute favorites, and I constantly recommend it to everyone because it's so great. 
> 
> Massive shout out to Haloburns on AO3 for betaing this, they did amazing and were a huge help!!!!!

Peter doesn’t like the way his skin feels after Venom takes over. It feels fuzzy, not unlike cotton , and black and angry, a stark contrast against his pale skin. He runs his thumb over his spinnerets  as  a dull ache settl es  along his forearms. He’s not sure how he got here-- the top of the Avengers compound in upstate New York-- but from the way his wrists ache, and the collection of webs strewn everywhere, he can only assume it was Venom. 

_ “We’re sorry,” _ Venom hisses from the back of Peter’s conscious as he forms on Peter’s skin as black ink, covering his wrist and hands, almost like an apology. Peter watches him for a moment, focusing on the throbbing in his wrists as it fades to a dull ache.

“How bad V.”

_ “We didn’t -” _

“Don’t lie to me!” he bites back angry. He pulls his mask off, tugs his hand through his hair and pulls his legs closer to his chest. He hates not knowing what he’s done while under Venom’s influence, or when he’s had a bad day - when everything is too much and he shuts himself off from the world; when he webs Wade to the ceiling because  Wade  surprised him by coming home early; or even when  Peter  can only lay in bed, unresponsive to almost everything.

He only wants some semblance of normalcy. He knows after what Kassady did there is no normal left for him. He will run and will have to continue to run for the rest of his life. As long as he and Venom are one, there can be no peace for him. 

_ “We didn’t mean to. You were jittery… we felt…” _ the symbiote pauses trying to think of the right word. 

“Anxious.” Peter supplies quietly resting his head on knees. “Overwhelmed, overstimulated, over...” he fumbles for a moment, not able to find what he wants. He breathes deeply, trying to calm his heart rate. “Everything is too much V , ” he mumbles and closes his eyes.

_ “Did we cause it?” _ they ask and Peter shrugs. He doesn’t know anymore what is Venom and what’s himself. 

“I don’t know V.”  He presses his cheek to his knee. It’s not as bony as before, like when HYDRA had him, but still uncomfortably small. He’s put on weight, sure, but there’s still a long way to go before he’s back to full health.

He doesn’t think he will ever be back to his full health like he was before Venom. 

There’s silence for a moment before the symbiote speaks again.  _ “We’re sorry…” _

Peter doesn’t answer, but his cheeks are wet, cooling on his skin. He breathes in the crisp air, chilling his lungs, grounding him. For now. 

He knows if he continues like this he’ll eventually have to move away and inevitably hurt everyone again. Aunt May, who just got him back, who tried so hard to make everything seem like it was okay; Tony, who has his own issues - PTSD, Anxiety, and the jarring reality of Peter not being dead. Nat who can seem harsh but always has looked out for him; Wade… God, Wade... All he ever did was try to help Peter through all this shit, and now...  

“You know baby boy, internal monologues are really not your thing.”  Peter tenses before looking behind him and seeing Wade walking up, full Deadpool suit on. “It’s just me… you okay , baby?” He asks, sitting down and twirling Larry around his finger nonchalantly. Peter watches and counts down from ten mentally. 

_ “Does that even work?”  _

“Shut up,”  h e snaps. Peter can see the minor shift in Wade’s posture. He’s worried, but it’s such a subtle change, very few people would be able to pick it up. 

“I’m assuming that was our Alien friend?” he asks, keeping his tone neutral. Peter doesn’t answer for a moment, instead choosing to focus on the distant glow of the city in the distant

“What did I do Wade?” he asks quietly.

“You stole my heart, baby boy, you know that. Plus that ass is to die for, and Snarly over there isn’t too bad , you know -”

“Wade.” After a moment of tense silence, Wade starts again, the humor gone from his voice. He anxiously fiddles with his gun. 

“I… You got spooked - must’ve been a bad day up top - and your murder blob of a friend there took over.  He tried to take out a few civilians, but Iron Giant and I were able to distract him, for the most part. He didn’t eat anyone though! Mama Widow controlled that. Ended up leading him towards this compound…” Wade trails off, fiddling with the safety on his pistol. Peter knows this can’t be good. He gives him a moment to gather his thoughts, but  he  can see Wade becom ing more and more agitated, probably in response to the boxes. Peter knows Wade well enough to know what sets him off , and he knows Wade isn’t happy. Conversations like these - ones where  Wade believes he has let Peter down or has to deliver bad news  - are the most common ones currently.

“Whatever they’re saying , tell them to fuck off,” Peter comments off - handedly, rubbing his face.  He can feel a bruise forming under his eye that wasn’t there earlier. 

“Fuck off , Yellow. He’s right, you’re both dicks,” Wade says and tosses his gun to the side.  It clangs loudly on the roof, making Peter wince. He shifts closer to Wade and presses his cheek to his shoulder for a brief moment, the normalcy grounding him in the moment. Wade wraps his arms around him presses his cheek to Peter’s head for a brief second. 

“Relax baby boy,” he says , but Peter can’t. Tears well up in his eyes , and Peter has to push them back down, swallowing around the hard lump in his throat. He can’t allow himself to cry. If he does he won’t be able to stop himself. And after all the shit he’s been through - being injected with a vicious alien at 22, essentially being tortured and experimented on by HYDRA for 3 years and then being chased  and almost killed twice by Kassady  _ again  _ after escaping them - discussing his feelings should not be  that  big of a deal. But being this honest with someone, especially Wade who has and will continue to move mountains for him, is terrifying. Especially  with  something as important as this. 

_ “He loves you,”  _ V supplies.

“I know that,” he grumbles and takes a deep breath. “Wade…” He clears his throat trying to push back his emotions. “If I go off the handle, you have to take me down. No matter what okay?” he speaks slowly. Venom screeches in his head, so loud his head hurts. But he’s thought this through. He can not continue like this, only half in control of his actions, never fully  able  to be Peter Parker again. 

_ “No! If we lose you, we also die!”  _

“Piss off, V!” Peter groans and rubs his temples.  He can feel blood, half dried and sticky on his ears, and groans louder. “Just piss off!” It’s the last thing he needs today. 

He wipes at his face furiously, refusing to cry, but damn if that’s not what he wants to do right now. 

“Baby, it’s okay -”

“It’s not okay!” He snaps , push ing Wade’s arm off him. Venom covers his shoulders possessively as he stands and walks away from Wade, frustration building again. This wasn’t how his life was supposed to end up! He was supposed to go to college, double major in bioengineering and physics while working at the Stark Foundation. He was supposed to make it out of May’s two bedroom apartment and give her everything she didn’t get after Uncle Ben died. He was supposed to be better than this - a 23-year-old with major PTSD and anxiety from being experimented on simply for being different, a mutant, an Avenger. For being Spider-Man.

_ “You’re angry. We could hurt someone.”   _ Venom suggests, thinking as always that violence is the answer.  _ “It is not the answer. It is the question. The answer is yes.”  _ V feeds off Peter’s own frustration, their agitation growing in response.

“Please just shut up,” Peter pleads ducking his head to his hands. 

“Pete,” Wade grabs him by the arm, the sudden motion startling Venom. The symbiote breaks Wade’s wrist before Peter can push him down and stop him. He pulls his hand from Wade’s grip before he can stop himself, trying to mitigate damage and stop as much pain as possible. Wade’s body language is clear though - he’s hurt. Peter can’t even stop hurt people properly.

“Webs,” Wade says quietly, the soft clicking of his wrist healing the only sound for a moment. “Hey , it’s just me. Relax baby,”  h e says arms open and unthreatening. Peter watches him for a moment , not trusting himself, or Venom.  The symbiote oozes across his skin, covering him like armor, protecting him - from what  Peter had no idea . 

_ “From the world,”  _ Venom hisses in his ear, the ooze covering the back of his neck.  Peter’s hands shake as he reaches to grab onto Wade, first by the wrist, then shoulders, before he’s burying his face in his chest, sucking down air. 

“Please, just help me.” Peter’s hyperventilating. He can feel the anxiety rise in his chest, and Wade slowly rubs circles on his back, humming  _ Go Your Own Way _ . Wade continues to hold him until the panic is back in its little box, until it’s much past acceptable, until Peter’s breathing has settled back into a rattling noise in his chest he’s familiar with. V sits quietly in the back of his brain, a familiar quiet thrumming in his veins. 

“Baby boy,” Wade starts quietly. “Breakdowns are my thing, and mine usually end up with a gun against my head. Leave it to me,” he says. The dark humor does nothing to lighten the situation. 

“I’m sorry I keep doing this,” Peter says quietly, definitely rubbing snot across Wade’s suit. 

“Don’t apologize baby boy,” he says and then presses a very hard kiss to Peter’s head through the mask. “And don’t you dare ask me to take you out again. Unless it’s to Panera . D id you hear they have a  make-your-own-mac bar?” he comments, but Peter doesn’t react.

“You have to,” Peter says. “I can’t control V all the time,” he admits and swallows past the lump in his throat that won’t disappear. “If they get out of hand, you have to take care of it. I don’t care what happens to me,” he insists as Wade opens his mouth to interrupt. “I trust you.” 

“Oh Peter,” he squeezes him tightly and doesn’t let go for a long moment.  He pulls his mask off to press a real kiss to Peter’s forehead, lingering for another moment.  The stress and  the after effects of  Venom taking over settle in his bones, wearing him out, and making him shake from exhaustion. 

Wade holds him tighter, rubbing circles into his back trying his best to comfort the younger mutant. The door to the roof access opens and out steps Tony, obviously frazzled. He relaxes almost immediately when he sees Peter, even though Peter’s position is not one he’s too pleased with. 

“He’s up here!” he shouts back through the door. Peter can hear Natasha respond and retreat down the stairs. When Tony refocuses on them, he frowns. “I thought I told you to call us when you found him,” Tony says, his nanite suit retreating into the arc reactor on his chest. 

“Hey, calm down, Iron Giant,” Wade says, stepping back, just barely enough to be considered appropriate. “I’ve got him, he’s fine, Snarly’s fine. Relax,” he says again, arms tightening around Peter quickly in an imitation of a hug

“Whatever Wilson. Pete, Aunt May’s here, brought pizza and hot chocolate,” Tony says, holding the door expectantly. Peter takes a deep breath but doesn’t completely untangle himself from Wade, and he doubts Wade would let him at this point. Wade keeps an arm around his waist, heavy and grounding. Venom curls out the top of Peter’s suit, resting against his neck and making his presence known.

Tony sends a wary glance towards the symbiote, not pleased with the alien right now. There’s a scratch on Tony’s right cheek and he’s resting his weight on one side.  Peter’s throat tightens as his brain reminds him that _he_ did that. His hands, his actions, his lack of self-control lead to Venom being able to take over and hurt Tony - 

_ “Not you. Us,”  _ Venom hisses in the back of Peter’s mind. 

_ “You’re starting to sound a lot like Wade,”  _ Peter thinks back to the symbiote, frustrated. V pinches the back of Peter’s neck.

“Kid. I’m good,” Tony says, and Peter opens his mouth to argue. “Nope. Gonna cut you off right there. It wasn’t you, it was Venom. And if they want to apologize, they can. But I’m not accepting it from you. I didn’t accept it when they went nuts upstate, I’m not accepting it now,” he says and squeezes Peter’s shoulder. Venom covers Tony’s fingers quickly.

_ “You care about this one.”  _

“Yes V,” Peter mumbles under his breath, not caring about the look Tony gives him. They’re both use to it - the looks of concern from Tony and Peter’s mumbling to himself. 

_ “Tell Iron Giant we did not mean to hurt.” _ Peter groans and runs his hands through his hair. 

“You good kid?” Tony asks as Wade pulls him through the door, closing it behind him. 

“V’s being annoying.”

_ “You don’t think the avocado man is annoying when he says that.”  _

Peter doesn’t think that warrants a response. He runs his hands through his hair again before clenching them into fists in an attempt to hide their shaking as they descend the stairs. Wade tugs on Peter’s waist, slowing them both down 

“Pete. You weren’t serious earlier were you?” he asks but his tone says this isn’t a question.  _ Wade’s not going to do it. _ Peter doesn’t respond and bites his cheek trying to find his words. Wade sighs and stops making Peter stop with him. “Peter, I will do what I can, but if it’s between killing you and letting Snarly there do his thing, I won’t kill you. But I’ll always be here if you need someone to help you. Okay? I can’t take you down. I’ve already lost too many people, and losing you…” He swallows around the thickness in his throat. “I’d literally have to kill myself and plead with Lady Death to let me die for real this time if I hurt you,” he says, and Peter frowns. 

“Wade, don’t joke about that -” 

“Did you see Captain Star Spangled Underpants’ movie? He literally crashed his plane into the ocean when he thought his boyfriend died. Iron Giant drinks too much to avoid dealing with his real problems, and don’t even get me started with Cable 1.0 - actively tries to run away from people to keep them safe. No one we know is good at dealing with their problems and you think I’d be any better? I would rather kill myself for the rest of eternity if the other choice was hurting you.” He’s not shouting, voice not raised, but Peter knows this is too much for him. Wade’s face screws up, tension flooding his entire body, and he finally snaps. “Shut the fuck up! God, can’t you two piss off to another brain?” 

Tony spares a glance back to them, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. “You two good?” 

“Go ahead, tell May we’ll be a minute,” Peter says and waves him off.  He can take care of this, but he wants to respect Wade’s privacy. The rest of the Avengers already think he’s crazy - which he’s not. The last thing he should do is give everyone a reason to think it’s true. Wade has serious mental health issues and people have prematurely judged him before they gave him the chance. 

Tony watches Peter for a moment, giving him a once over.  “When you come down, clean up. I don’t think your aunt would be too thrilled to see you like this,” Tony says, motioning to his head.  Peter knows there’s blood caked in his hair, matted and dried, forming clumps. Plus he smells vaguely of garbage - the flicker of shame from V tells him it was the symbiote’s fault. 

“Will do,” Peter says but doesn’t really hear himself say it.  He refocuses on Wade and covers his hands with his own squeezing tightly, trying to redirect the focus from the boxes that are probably going on in his head, telling him all these lies like he’s awful and worthless. He’s grumbling under his breath, an obvious sign that he’s anxious. 

“Wade,” Peter says, tugging gently on him. “Look at me,” he says sternly and reaches to tap Wade lightly on the cheek, pulling his focus back to Peter. 

“I love you, baby boy. But I can’t let you die on me.  And I can’t trust myself to do what’s right. I’m an asshole Pete,” he says and swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing.

“I love you too,” Peter says and leans up to kiss him on the mouth chastely. “Are you gonna be okay?” he asks. V spikes over his shoulder, just as concerned for Wade as Peter is. The Symbiote covers Peter’s shoulder and slinks down to his hand where  his touches Wade’s, curling around their fingers as Peter rests his forehead on Wade’s shoulder

_ “Avocado man is important,”  _ V hisses and Peter groans again, but he’s smiling because yeah. He is important. 

“V?” Wade asks, knowing exactly what Peter’s doing. 

“Yeah.” He breathes deep and presses a kiss to Wade’s shoulder through the suit. “I’m sorry -” 

“Nope. Nada. Stop it. I’m not accepting any apologies from you -” Peter cuts him off with another kiss. 

“I’m sorry for trying to put that on you,” he says quietly, his breath tickling Wade’s lips. Wade physically relaxes, the tension in his shoulders gone and his hands softer on Peter’s waist. He squeezes once  before dropping his hand to take Peter’s, press ing a kiss to the sickly black veins in his wrist over the fabric of his suit. 

“I love you. We will figure this out, and make sure you and Snarly are both safe.” Wade presses another long and hard kiss to his head. “Come on. May is waiting, and you need to shower,” Wade says pushing Peter ahead of him. Peter reaches back and takes his hand  again, squeezing  it . 

“Thank you,” he says as he interlaces their fingers. Wade smiles as he grabs his mask from his pocket , taking a deep breath before pulling it on.

“Come on. I’ll make pancakes if you can shower in  five  minutes or less,” he says, smirking under the mask.  

_ “Peanut butter,”  _ Venom chimes in, and Peter laughs. It feels good to laugh. 

“V wants peanut butter,” he supplies when Wade  eyes  him, concerned. 

“Weird, that’s all White’s been talking about too,” he says and smirks, knocking hips with Peter as they walk. “Go shower so we can feed the kids,” Wade says with a laugh of his own.

And it feels good. It feels good to know that, even with all the shit being thrown at them, Wade is still going to be here and will be making him laugh and conceding to Venom’s wishes for pancakes at the most random times of day.  It feels good to know that Wade won’t  judge him when locks himself in his room, windows webbed shut, because some days are just not good. 

Peter smiles to himself, running his thumb across Wade’s knuckles, smiling to himself. 

He’s going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @speckledcoffeecup


End file.
